


Mountain Air

by antivanelf (macabreromansu)



Series: Maxwell Trevelyan [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Romance, Unbeta'd, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabreromansu/pseuds/antivanelf
Summary: Early morning thoughts in the Inquisitor's quarters.





	

Max blinked as the cool morning air hit him as he opened the balcony doors. Even though it was well into the summer, this high in the mountains the air was always wonderfully fresh. Infinitely preferable to the often suffocatingly humid atmosphere at the family seat in Ostwick.

He smiled as he heard the rustle of fabric behind him, the figure in the bed shifting in his sleep. They’d had an unusually late night since there was no expedition to prepare for until Leliana’s scouts returned from their latest reconnaissance. After Wicked Grace at the _Herald’s Rest_ , (which Cullen had declined to attend, citing a backlog of paperwork), they’d both retired to Max’s quarters, neither tired or drunk enough to sleep immediately.

His smile widened as he remembered last night. Afterwards, sighs of satisfaction had turned into soft kisses and gentle caresses before sleep had taken them both. 

He padded over to the bed, still in bare feet and the light robe Dorian had insisted on loaning him wrapped around him, and sat on the side of the bed next to his lover. 

 _Amatus,_ Dorian had called him. It still brought a hitch to his breath every time he thought about the first time the mage had told him what it meant. 

 _In Ostwick, the old word is ‘Liebe’,_ he’d replied, still a little dumbstruck even as his heart was soaring. _Teach me some more Tevene, liebe._

That night, their lovemaking had been both tender and intense, clutching at each other at the end like they’d tried to meld together. 

Max glanced down at Dorian’s sleeping countenance before his gaze was drawn to his desk, where his correspondence and reports rested. 

It had been a month since Adamant Fortress and the Fade. Cullen and Leliana both had received reports of a lot of movement in the Wilds and there was still the Elvhen temple they had to race Calpurnia to. Depite that, it was looking like the end was very nearly in sight.

Neither Max nor Dorian had ventured a discussion about what they thought wuld happen after, neither of them willing to voice the possibility of there not being an after to reach, but also because it seemed selfish to focus on it when there was the more tangible possibility of world destruction to deal with. 

A particularly frigid breeze blew through the room, breaking him out of his far-sighted gaze. Dorian shifted on the bed beside him, muttering faintly in complaint as he pulled the sheets further around his shoulders. Max sighed, running a hand over his face, and divesting himself of the robe, climbed into bed next to his lover. They had at least another couple of hours before Josephine would send someone knocking at the door for breakfast and he suddenly had a dire need to make the most of the time they had together. 

Curling an arm around Dorian, he moved in close, face buried in the crook of the other’s neck and breathing him in. As the comforting presence of the man he called beloved drew him into sleep, he smiled again. 

The mountain air really was the best.


End file.
